A Night At The Opera
by Raven-2010
Summary: Sesshoumaru surprises Kagome with tickets to a night at the opera where he also plans on giving her a big surprise, Little does he know she'll give him a big unplanned one of her own" thanks all extended updated jokes romance LEMONS Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemons **

Extended updated Nov 3 2010 Sessh/Kag

**A Night At The Opera**

**By Raven 2010 June 23 2010 **

Sesshoumaru had planned it for weeks he bought tickets for a night at the opera for himself and Kagome and they were to be seated in the balcony. He also arranged it so that he and Kagome would be the only ones in there. Being the owner of Taisho Electronics the largest electronics company in Japan he could easily afford to do so

Kagome didn't know it but Sesshoumaru had a big surprise that he was going to spring on her that night. But little did he know the unplanned surprise Kagome would be giving him and one he'd never forget

Kagome was alone in her office she asked her secretary to not put any calls through to her office and cancel all appointments for that day. She needed to be alone today

Kagome didn't know why but when she woke up this morning she had a fever and was extremely in lust. Sesshoumaru had gotten up early before her and left for work that's why he didn't know

She tried everything to relieve it eating ice drinking cold water she even relieved herself in her private bathroom several times but the relief did not last very long

There was only one option left call Sesshoumaru her mind filled with hentai thoughts she called him on his cell phone

Hello"

Hello Sesshy it's me''

Hows my sexy little minx today?

Fine Sesshy but I was wondering could you come to my office for lunch today?

Hmm are you on the menu?

Sesshomaru you dog you your such a sex fiend''

Ahhh but my minx you already knew all this before we became mates''

Something is off I can hear it in her voice and through the mating mark I feel her lust" he thought

Ok my angel give me 5 minutes I'm on the way''

Ok Sessexymaru''

Sesshoumaru arrived with lunch in hand Kagome walked over to him locked the door took the box of food out of his hands and put it on the chair

Ahh Kagome is it safe should I call 911? He teased

A big strong fearless Taiyoukai like you afraid of a helpless little female like me" now what would the other Youkai's think of that? she answered with a fake pout

Yes and if you try and tell anyone that theory of yours I shall hunt you down like the dog I am and bite you all over"

She lustfully grabbed him and gave him a deep hard kiss and plunged her tongue into his mouth wanting to taste him he put his arms around her that's when he felt her fever

**Lemons start here **

Oh Sesshoumaru I wanna fuck" Kagome informed him

And you call me a sex fiend'' Sesshoumaru teased

She had him out of his Armani suit off at warp speed so he returned the favor

Sessh I have a fantasy''

Oh and what might that be?

I want you to do me on top of my desk''

I can do that my Gome''

Be gentle now it's my first time" she joked

Woman you lie I am the one of purity here I hope it doesn't hurt sniff sniff" he teased feigning nervousness and tears

Oh shut up and do me" she said playfully

He laid her down on the top of the desk pulled her ass to the edge got between her legs to torture her he rubbed himself against her opening he felt her anger start to rise and realized that she wanted him inside her and didn't want to wait. The minute he slid in she came hard it was like an ocean running down his shaft

Please Sesshoumaru more"

He started to pump she began to moan loudly not wanting to bring attention to them he kissed her and held his mouth over hers in order to muffle it She broke the kiss for a second looked him in the eyes

Sessh it's okay the office is sound proofed''

That's good because I'm going to make you scream''

Sesshoumaru ooooo that feels so good harder"

He slammed into her at top speed she tightened so hard around him it hurt a bit

God's oh God's yes _**Se Se Sesshoumaruuu" **_she came so many times he lost count on her last one he released with her moaning deeply

_**Kagome''**_he said then both spent they collapsed

Thank you Maru I am an addict and you're my drug of choice"

He kissed her she immediately heated up wrapped her legs around his waist and started thrusting into him again then licked his mating mark he hardened again.

Wait a minute Kagome don't move''

He reached over grabbed the phone called his office and told his secretary he couldn't return because he needed the day to take care of something

Now woman where were we?

I do believe you were feeding me tube steak"

Naughty girl now professor Taisho must punish you"

Ooooo can I get detention and stay after class"

Yes I shall have to teach you discipline for the better part of the day" he replied

Sesshoumaru then kissed her from her lips down to her breasts. Sesshoumaru ran his tongue up and down between her breasts causing her to clinch tightly around him

Oh God's Sesshoumaru I don't know what's wrong with me I cant get enough of you today"

And I enjoy you more then you know" he replied

She bit his neck without breaking the skin while she came hard and he wasn't even moving yet

When he started moving again oh shit that's the spot give it to me harder faster don't stop yes _**Sesshhooooumaru" **_

He soon had to put the old tee shirt she kept in her office incase of emergencies under her ass because of all of the liquid running out of her form her orgasms

My minx I'm not done with you yet I'm going to fuck you till you can't come anymore" He spent the rest of the day keeping his promise

It was 6:pm and everyone was gone when the two of them came out of the office. Kagome lets go and have dinner it's a good thing I'm a demon or else you would kill me" Ahhhh Sessh flattery will get you anywhere"

**Lemons end **

Later that night Sesshoumaru surprised her with the opera tickets

She was ecstatic. It was Carmen an opera she'd never seen before

But was looking forward to

He was going to give her the big surprise he'd been planning in the balcony of the opera house during the performance

The following evening they arrived at the opera house Sesshoumaru escorted her to their seats they sat down and waited for the performance to start. That's when he caught the change in and the spike in her scent

Kagome are you ok?

Yeah Sesshy I'm fine just a little warm is all"

Maybe I need to give you immediate medical attention" he joked

Yeah when you have a license to practice medicine I'll let you"

It hit him overwhelmingly she's in heat he thought. Comfortingly he held her hand she tensed up a bit and gripped his hand slightly harder. The opera began he kissed her gently but she soon deepened the kiss lustfully and was breathing heavily

I'm sorry Sesshoumaru I cant help it I'll be good"

Never be sorry my mate it lets me know you desire me and that pleases me endlessly"

Sesshoumaru wanted to wait till a certain part of the opera to give her the surprise

While they sat there she put her hand on his knee after a while she slowly moved it up to his thigh then tried to pull away and felt a hand pull hers placing it back on his thigh. Her began kissing her neck she let out a low moan

**Lemon starts**

Knowing her aching need to be relieved he reached between her legs and began massaging her nether region she arched her back three rubs and she climaxed a few times soaking her panties

Sesshoumaru stop unless you want to have to go to the nearest bathroom or hotel to finish this"

Do not worry mate that won't be necessary"

What do you mean Sesshoumaru?

There are curtains in here and seats in the back are there not?

Yes but? Kagome asked

Come with me Kagome"

He took her to the back and drew the curtains closed then kissed her. While kneading her breasts She put her hand on his crotch and began massaging his length he was hard as a rock instantly

He grabbed her ass kissed her down to her breasts then pulled the top of her dress down exposing her two full luscious mounds to him. He took one gently sucked on then licked swirling his tongue around her nipple then did the same to it's companion

Kagome ground against him in a frenzied torment of lust she came hard and he wasn't in her yet. Sesshoumaru who was always expert with his hands reached down with one hand and cut her panties away with his claws she quickly undid and pulled his pants down over his hips they dropped down around his ankles

his erection stuck straight out. Kagome gripped his ass pulling him to her and holding him in place his rod went between her legs while he kissed and groped her she ground on his length and came 3 times

Kagome gently pushed Sesshoumaru backwards towards one of the chairs.

sit down Sesshomaru"

Yes mam woof woof" he teased

He did she swiftly mounted him then slid herself down on his length. At first she pumped hard and fast then released when she came near to the last one Sesshoumaru released with her they repeated this cycle several times. After they stilled themselves for a while. Her core heated up and he hardened again at the same time.

Sesshoumaru she whispered in his ear you make me so fucking hot I can't stand it"

Ride me woman I want to watch you" She obeyed

_**Se Sess ah Sesshoumaruuu" **_she called out in almost a whisper only he could hear at the same time I

Mmm in a low voice he moaned Oh shit yes harder _**Ka Kagome**_"

He had one hand on her waist and with the other dug his claws into the other side of the chair because of the intense force of their orgasms

Kami's woman you are amazing and unbelievable"

So are you but you started" she teased

No I did not but I am about to be guilty of the afore mentioned crime spoken of in your accusation" he continued one last time till she could neither move or think

**Lemon ends **

When they were both satisfied and to exhausted to move he put both arms loosely around her waist looked up into her eyes

Kagome will you marry me?

Hah what did I hear you right?

Yes my minx you heard me correctly" So tell me what is your answer?

Sesshy give me a year to think about it"

What?

Gotcha yes I'll marry you Sesshoumaru my sex fiend"

I was going to ask you during a certain part of the performance but you had to have your way with me I'm a good boy and you corrupted me I wanted to wait till the wedding night" Sesshoumaru teased

Yeah right you horn dog if I had made you wait your damned britches would have caught on fire" but tell me why now? we've been mates for a month"

Well I thought we should be married by both Youkai and human law. Kagome you have made this a night at the opera I'll always cherish and never forget"

They started kissing and before they knew it Sesshoumaru had her on her back on the floor ravishing his mate again. They never did finish watching the opera that night

**Playful greetings**

The next day starting the weekend Sesshoumaru and Kagome had the weekend off from work so they went to the restaurant that Kouga Inuyasha and Miroku owned and received the greeting the boys were saving for them when they entered

_**They mated at the opera the opera the opera and missed it you know. Who would ever guess there was so much hornyness. Kissing and humping each others bones they were relentlessly jumping riding and gliding into mindlessness they went sliding" **_

Kouga Inuyasha and Miroku sang in unison Kagome gasped her eyes went wide then all emotion left her face Sesshoumaru however maintained his stoic look and calm cool demeanor. Knowing what was about to happen he internally laughed and kept a watchful eye on his all to quiet mate

Inuyashaaa Kougaaa Mirokuuu I am going to fucking skin you alive then kill you three fuckers" an irate Kagome bellowed

Gulp yiiipe" they responded at the same time then ran like hell

Kagome saw a wide broom sitting against the wall grinned evilly grabbed it and began swinging it paddling their asses while she chased them relentlessly.

The chase continued all around the restaurant out the front door and up the street it lasted over an hour the others cracked up

And there you see folks why I did not have to do a thing to the 3 fools an enraged Kagome is better and worse then an invading army during war" Sesshoumaru said while laughing

You know how they found out Sesshoumaru there are youkai working at the opera house and one told them" Sango said

I have a real treat for them" Sesshoumaru told Sango Ayame and Kagura

Do tell? They asked Sesshoumaru told them and the girls almost died laughing and went in on the plot

**Payback Sesshoumaru style**

Kouga Inuyasha and Miroku returned and there they saw 2 men in suits wearing very serious looks on their faces one had a clipboard and both had each envelope in hand. Sesshoumaru Sango Ayame and Kagura being the exceptional actors they were played their parts well looking serious and nervous

Who are you guys? An out of breath Inuyasha asked

Inuyasha This is Kenji Takayama from the board of health and Minori Asano from the Immigration Department

What the fuck? Kouga said

Just what in the hell is going on here? An Irate Miroku asked

Kagome knew this was Sesshoumaru's handy work and had all she could do to keep a straight face. Poor Kohaku Ginta and Hakkaku who had arrived at the restaurant after Kagome started chasing the 3 fools learned of Sesshoumaru's prank and had to leave because they couldn't stop laughing

Kouga Tanaka Inuyasha Takai and Miroku Guren it is with deep regret that I have to inform you that your restaurant is being closed down for numerous health code violations" Kenji Takayama told them

And it is also with regret that I must tell you that you 3 will be deported immediately because you were not born in Japan are here illegally and have no legal documentation" Minori Asano said

What? You gotta be outta your fucking minds" Inuyasha Kouga and Miroku said at the same time

Yeah and by the way genius my name is Inuyasha Taisho not Inuyasha Takai this is my brother Sesshoumaru Taisho and I was born here ya ass" Inuyasha barked

Inuyasha calm down" Kagome said

Easy for you to say Gome your not the one with two nimrods on your case"

Little brother Kouga Miroku gotcha" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

Sesshoumaru I'll kill you" they screamed

Sesshoumaru you bastard I hate you and when I am done I will be an only child" Inuyasha promised

You son of a bitch I'm gonna castrate you ya sadistic prick" Kouga threatened

You miserable rotten low life fucker rat bastard" how could you do this you you sick shit head? Miroku ranted while they closed in on Sesshoumaru

Yes and I love you to catch me if you can la la la losers" Sesshoumaru taunted then ran he was thrilling and going to fully enjoy the chase he was about to get

The minute they were gone the others all broke out into fits of laughter. Sango called Hakkaku Kohaku and Ginta to come back and played the video of the prank they had recorded on a hidden digital camera Sesshoumaru had put in a good hiding place and it looked so good playing on a 50 inch flat screen tv


End file.
